Manticore Platform
Manticore Platform]] The Manticore Platform is an Imperial weapons platform that is used by the Imperial Guard for anti-air defence and as a siege weapon. The Manticore Platform is equipped with a rotating turret armed with either four Manticore Missiles or Storm Eagle Rockets for siege operations or four heat-seeking Sky Eagle Rockets for anti-air defence. When armed for air defence, the Manticore Platform is usually used by the Imperial Guard as a static weapons emplacement, usually placed in close proximity to Imperial artillery formations in order to protect them from enemy aircraft. They are also placed next to important static targets, such as bridges, command posts and airfields. When the Manticore Platform is used for siege warfare, the platform is placed on the besieging attacker's forward positions where it can unleash powerful, long-range volleys of ordinance against a target with great speed. A battery of Manticore Platforms is capable of saturating fire zones, collapsing Void Shields, and shattering armoured structures. The Manticore Platform, much like the Earthshaker Cannon and Hydra Flak Platforms, makes use of the common Phaeton Pattern Imperial weapons platform that is comprised of four stabiliser legs. These legs can fold up and motorised tracks can be attached so that the platform, and its mounted weapon, can be towed into place. These platforms are usually towed by larger Imperial support vehicles such as Trojans, as smaller support vehicles, such as the Centaur, are not powerful enough to tow the weight of the platform and its weapon. Each Manticore Platform is crewed by several specially trained Imperial Guard soldiers, usually a commander, a gunner, and several loaders. The crew will ride in the Trojan assigned to their platform when it is moved. Manticore Platforms must also be continuously tended to by a group of the artillery battery's attendant Tech-priests to ensure the Machine Spirit that governs the platform's temperamental weapons system is never offended, which can lead to its weapons veering off-target, failing to detonate, or even exploding before being fired. Manticore Platforms are usually deployed to the field in groups consisting of three platforms, their crews, and three Trojan utility vehicles to tow them. The reloading process of the Manticore Platform is a time-consuming process that involves many attendant Tech-priests and other specilised equipment. After the platform fires its volley of missiles or rockets, it must be protected while the reloading process takes place. It is unrecorded in Imperial records how the platform's new missiles and rockets are delivered to the field, although it more than likely involves one of the many types of unnamed Imperial heavy truck and trailer supply vehicles. Armament Manticore Platform ready to fire]] The Manticore Platform is usually armed with four Manticore Missiles. These missiles are guided solid-fuel rockets capable of speeds of up to 300 metres per second once airborne. The standard Manticore Missile is armed with a high-explosive warhead capable of causing tremendous damage to enemy armoured vehicles and structures, although it is also capable of being outfitted with oxy-phospor incendiary warheads, making it a devastating anti-infantry weapon. The Manticore Platform can also be armed with heat-seeking Sky Eagle Rockets which allow Manticore Platforms to be used as an effective anti-air platform in place of the more common Hydra Flak Platform The platform can also be armed with heat-seeking Storm Eagle Rockets, which are similar to Manticore Missiles but lack the guidance systems. Storm Eagle Rockets can be fired into enemy positions and formations where the heat-seeking warhead will be drawn to important enemy structures containing heat-producing equipment such as power generators, communications equipment, and enemy vehicle engines. The Manticore Platform has no other weapons, although the platform's crew are all armed with Laspistols and Lasguns to defend themselves, and the platform, from enemy ground attack. The platform can be covered in camouflage netting to better conceal it from the enemy. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Imperial Vehicles *Manticore Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 184, 189, 190, 269 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 186-187, 191, 193, 267 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 18 *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pg. 23 *''Aeronautica Imperialis'' (Rulebook), pg. 24 Gallery ManticorePlatform00.jpg|A Manticore Platform of the 27th Konig Armoured Regiment ManticorePlatform01.jpg|A Manticore Platform of the CXLVI Catachan Regiment; outfitted with incendiary warheads during the combat in the equatorial jungles of Yarant II, the fires created by these warheads burned for months ManticorePlatform02.jpg|A Manticore Platform of the 28th Valhallan Armoured Regiment, stationed on Betalis IV Category:M Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperial Technology Category:Weapons Category:Artillery Category:Anti-Air